


Chess

by Tarlan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex leaves a calling card for Skinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Skinner/Krycek Christmas 2004 zine

The drive over to the FBI Headquarters took far longer than Alex anticipated due to the increase in traffic as people left their offices and head home for Christmas. At one point, he thought he had miscalculated badly. All he could do was hope his quarry stuck to his usual routine, silently hoping he would not need to go to Plan B, which would involve a far greater risk on his part.

Accessing the FBI's underground parking lot was no challenge at all, for Alex had taken great pains in getting to know the gate staff. More often or not they opened the barrier as he approached, waving him on through with a cheery smile. If the guards ever discovered that Alex had no authorization then he knew things would get very ugly, very fast. So far, however, no one had ever questioned his comings and goings at all hours, even when 'bad' things had happened.

The thought of one of those bad things sent a shiver through Alex as he recalled the day Skinner had shot him in the head; a bullet straight between the eyes at close range. Still, that posed no problem to some one who had ceased to be entirely human many years before....

****

It had taken a few seconds for the brain matter to regenerate back into the matrix of Alex Krycek, super-soldier. Then, just for good measure, he decided that the one-armed game play was getting a little old too, so he grew it back. Yes, it had taken only long enough to see Mulder hightailing it out of the garage without a backward glance, leaving Skinner to deal with the 'corpse' and any explanations.

Seeing the shocked look on Skinner's face made all the years of painful experimentation and misery worthwhile. Skinner's face had turned as white as a sheet, his gun dropping to the floor with a clatter as Alex stood up and calmly brushed the cement dust from his clothing. Alex had bestowed a cocky grin upon him before pulling out the palm pilot and waving it in Skinner's pale face. The anger and futility rising in those dark eyes only made the change in their positions more satisfying still.

He tilted his head to one side and rubbed his newly grown hand over the bumps on the back of his neck. "You should have checked."

Skinner's lips became a tight line of rage but they both knew who had the upper hand now, though Skinner's face did register surprise when all Alex asked of him was that he said nothing to Mulder... or else.

"Or else what? You'll torture me with the nanocytes again? Kill me, again?"

"No...But I will kill him." Alex nodded in the direction the car containing Mulder had taken off.

"You had your chance already... and you couldn't do it," Skinner had snarled.

"Who said I wanted to kill him?"

Now, Skinner looked confused and Alex could almost see his mind replaying those last few minutes where Alex had tried to persuade him to turn the gun on Mulder instead. Alex decided to enlighten him.

"Now you've proved your loyalty to Mulder, showing him you'd be willing to kill for him and his cause, he'll trust you...and through you... Me."

"I won't be your pawn, Krycek," spat Skinner.

"A pawn? Hmm... I always saw you more as my white knight."

Skinner's lips twitched in a malicious mockery of a smile, his sharp mind making the chess connection.

"That must make you the black *queen*," he stated, with emphasis on 'queen', reminding Alex of information Skinner had gleaned on the naïve Alex Krycek who had started his life in the FBI under a shadow of doubt concerning his sexual preferences. 'Don't tell and we won't ask' had been the motto of the day -- then and now -- but Old Smokey had let that particular secret fall into Skinner's hands back in the days when he thought he had a stronger hold over the Assistant Director.

Instead of annoying him, Alex grinned at the play on words.

He had always enjoyed sparring with Skinner... the way they ducked and weaved around each other, hitting out with short jabs. However, a bullet to the head had to be considered a roundhouse punch for Skinner. Shame that Skinner had never realized that the true game was always chess and not boxing, matching intellects rather than physical prowess. Still, it looked as if Skinner was catching on to the game, finally. Though Alex had another game in mind too.

"Perhaps we should play a little game of knight takes queen?" purred Alex, slyly, enjoying the impotent rage and discomfort that threatened to strangle Skinner as his own dirty little secret was revealed. Skinner's occasional dip into a male whore had been the cause of his undoing in the past, opening him up for blackmail by the Smoker... and Alex was very good at discovering all those dirty little secrets. It was what they had bred him to do.

Except, something had gone wrong with the Colonists' super-soldier prototype. Alex had been too strong willed, too intelligent, to be cowered down by the alien mind taking over his body. Instead, he had merged with the alien, uniting their thoughts into a hybrid of a new order; one that was far more powerful than the almost mindless drones that came later.

Perhaps it was because he had once been a host to an Oilien, or maybe it was because he had taken the serum developed in the gulag in Tunguska. Or may be he was just unique. Whatever the case, it had made him a formidable player in the game; a creature that had all the incredible healing attributes of a Colonist super-soldier but with the drive, determination -- and ruthless desires -- of a human.

The wet-behind-the-ears Alex Krycek who had stepped into A.D. Skinner's office all those years ago had fallen hard for his good-looking, muscular, and intelligent superior. This upgraded version of Alex Krycek still carried that torch for Skinner, longing to feel those powerful arms embracing him. He longed for the hard muscles and brute strength that would pin him to the bed sheets while Skinner thrust deep into his ass, possessing him more completely than the Black Oilien ever could. If Skinner only realized it, he already owned Alex's heart and soul... all that was left was his body, and Alex wanted nothing better than for Skinner to possess that too... much to the Smoker's disgust.

Except, Old Smokey was dead now, having finally outlived his usefulness to Alex, so his opinion no longer mattered to anyone.

Alex stepped into Skinner's personal space, inwardly laughing when Skinner refused to be intimidated despite his vulnerable position.

"Maybe I was wrong...Not the white knight after all. More like a white king." Reaching up, Alex trailed one newly grown finger down the strong jaw, feeling the angry tic Skinner tried to conceal. "Which makes this...checkmate," he whispered before swiftly sealing their lips together in a kiss, his hand moving quickly to the prevent Skinner from pulling away in shock or indignation.

Alex slipped the palm pilot into his coat pocket, having thought of a better use for his hand. He pressed it against the hardening mass at Skinner's groin, rubbing the growing erection through the suit pants until Skinner could no longer hold back a moan of unwanted pleasure. Alex deepened the kiss as one of Skinner's hands pushed beneath the layer of coat to grab at Alex's ass, dragging him closer, trapping Alex's hand between hard flesh.

Skinner pulled back abruptly. "Damn you, Krycek," he cursed through gritted teeth, then took the lead, covering Alex's mouth with his own and thrusting his hot tongue between Alex's parted lips....

****

Alex glanced out of the car window as he drove over the spot where he had 'died' and been reborn in Skinner's hard embrace. It did not take long to locate Skinner's car for the man was predictable in that respect. Leaving his car on the next level, Alex walked back down at a brisk pace, jimmying the lock with ease before climbing into the back seat; grinning inanely as warm pleasure suffused him....

****

Skinner dragged him to his car, fumbling the lock in his haste before wrenching open the rear door. He shoved Alex forwards onto the rear seat, fingers making short work of button and zipper before he yanked down the denim to Alex's knees. The only lube he used was saliva, but that did not matter to Alex for his body would repair any damage as soon as he wanted it to. Instead, he gasped as Skinner rammed into him, hard and fast, breaching his body in one thrust. The slap of flesh against flesh played in sharp contrast to Alex's muffled moans and Skinner's grunts of pleasure. Alex rocked against the seat, feeling the exquisite sensations building from the delicious friction of flesh against fabric melding with the incredible arcs of pleasure as Skinner's pounding found that special spot in his ass, over and over.

He cried out as he came, his semen smearing into the fabric beneath him even as Skinner found his release deep within Alex's ass.

Afterwards, Skinner seemed almost appalled by his behavior, for rutting like a dog in heat with Alex. This time, he pulled away from Alex, unwilling to face him...and so their strange love affair began....

****

Alex let his fingers slide over the barely noticeable stain on the upholstery, grinning in remembrance. Then he pulled a small object out of his pocket and leaned forward, between the front seats to place the object on the dashboard. This was his calling card, and his only warning to Skinner that he would have company this Christmas Eve. He nudged the rearview mirror so it would reflect the driver's face.

Alex sank back into the shadows of the rear seat...and waited. Fortunately, he did not have to wait that long, in fact, if he had arrived a few minutes later then he would have missed Skinner altogether, necessitating Plan B, which involved scaling the outside of Crystal Towers.

Alex licked his lips in anticipation as Skinner climbed into the driver's seat, his hunger for this man increasing at the sight and scent of Skinner. He grinned excitedly at the smile that lit the dark eyes when Skinner caught sight of the object on the dashboard...a black queen.

Without any other acknowledgment, Skinner started the engine and pulled away.

As the car merged into the Christmas rush hour traffic, Alex grinned again, almost drooling in anticipation. Tomorrow would be their first Christmas together, the full night and day he had promised his lover several months back...and the only stuffing Alex wanted had nothing to do with turkey.

THE END


End file.
